The Pain Of Jealousy
by Skins'Lover-KK
Summary: Gen 2- Naomi befriends the new girl at Round View called Darcy. But what happens when Darcy and Naomi begin to spend a lot of time together, will Emily feel a hint of jelaousy? and will there be a strain on Emilys and Naomis relationship?   Naomily drama
1. Jealousy is not a sin

**Okay so i have had this idea for this for a while now and i just couldnt stop thinking about it. So i decided to actually write it up because its made it harder for me to write my other fic because this idea for a fic is always running around in my head. So here it is, i am slightly nervouse about what you guys are going to think but hopefully you like it - Review and tell me what you think, if you want me to carry on and if this story has potential :)**

**Thanks!**

Jealousy is not a sin

Naomi walked to her locker, opening the door as she scanned the inside of it. It was full of useless books that she had stuffed in there because there wasn't any other place for them. It also had a few bottles of vodka she had sneaked in for when she needed a bit of a lift to get through the rest of the day.

Naomi rummaged through the empty wrappers of sweets and Garibaldi's to find her folder for politics. She pulled the colourful folder, that she had decorated herself with 'Politics' on it before taking a moment to look at the photos on the door of her locker.

There was a photo of her and Emily, it was one of her favourite photos and she proudly hung it above the rest of the photos, making it take centre stage so people could see it.

"What you looking at?" a familiar voice queried. Naomi felt small, gentle hands slip around her waist and someone's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Oh just a beautiful girl" Naomi replied.

"Who?" Emily blurted out "I mean, oh really, and what girl is lucky enough to get your attention?" Emily asked, trying to not sound interested.

"That one" Naomi said as she pointed at Emily in the photo.

"Hmmm..." Emily replied as she bit her lip to hide the fact that she was exploding inside with joy, the feeling Naomi would frequently make her feel.

"Yep, and I am lucky enough to be able to call her my girlfriend" Naomi stated as she turned around in Emily's arms to face the little red head. Naomi leant down and pressed her lips against Emily's as they shared an affectionate kiss.

"Good morning beautiful" Naomi whispered in a husky voice into Emily's ear before pulling away.

"Naomi, you really are making it hard for me _not_ to drag you back to your bed and make hot, sexy love to you all day long" Emily whined as she looked Naomi up and down with a mischievous smile.

Naomi smirked as she turned back to her locker and tidied the books.

"I wish my fucking mum of a cow let me stay at yours last night after the party" Emily moaned as she leant against the locker next to Naomi's. Naomi had her head inside the locker as she looked around for her notebook. Naomi sighed when she couldn't find it and slammed the locker door.

"I know, your mum is such a pain in the ass...but why don't you come round to mine tonight" Naomi suggested as she used the husky voice again. Naomi pinned Emily against the lockers with her body. Emily's breath hitched a little before she replied.

"I can't...dads got some fucking stupid business people coming round to talk about his gym and mum wants me to be there so we can go play happy fucking family's" Emily sighed.

Naomi let out a huff of air as she threw her head back. Emily hooked her fingers through the hoops of Naomi's jeans, she pulled the blonde closer to her again as she looked deeply into the annoyed blue eyes.

Naomi wasn't annoyed at Emily, she was annoyed at the world for always bringing things up so they both were busy so they didn't get any alone time together. And when they finally did someone would interrupt them and ruin the moment.

"Maybe this weekend though?" Emily suggested as Naomi nodded in response. Naomi pecked a quick kiss on Emily's lips, receiving a few wolf whistles from some dick heads that walked past them in the corridor.

"Here, have one of these" Naomi said as she handed a colourful sweet into Emily's hand. Emily popped the sweet into her mouth sucking on the flavour before gagging and pulling a grimaced face.

"Gross, how long has they been in you locker?" Emily asked as she pulled the sweet out of her mouth and chucked it into the bin.

"I dunno, a while. I wanted to see if they were out of date, are they?" Naomi replied as she began to walk down the corridor

"Yes! Thanks for that Naoms" Emily said sarcastically as she walked with Naomi to class.

"No problem" Naomi grinned at her before taking the red heads hand.

"Hey" Effy greeted them dryly

"Hey Effy" Naomi and Emily replied in unison. All three girls began a conversation about last night's party as they got closer to class. Naomi suddenly remembered she had forgotten her notebook.

"Shit" Naomi cursed as she came to a sudden Holt. Emily's hand fell from Naomi's, she noticed Naomi had stopped walking, making her and Effy turned around with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?" Emily worried about her girlfriend's sudden outburst

"Oh just forgot my book in my locker" Naomi replied.

"You want me to go get it with you?" Emily asked.

"No it's fine, I'll meet you in class" Naomi assured her as she kissed Emily, the kiss would of deepened if they hadn't of been interrupted by Effy loudly coughing.

"Christ you would think Naomi's going away for a month!" Effy smirked as Naomi and Emily chuckled. Naomi left to go back to her locker, relieved that Effy hadn't got chance to see Naomi and Emily use tongues.

Emily and Effy walked into the class room as their attention was suddenly on the eager, waving Cook sitting in the corner with Freddie. Emily and Effy giggled when they saw a zoned out Freddie, wearing a pair of pretty fly sunglasses.

"Hang over?" Effy all knowingly asked. All Freddie managed to do was nod, but regretted it when he felt a sharp pain run though his head at which he grunted and collapsed his head into his hands. Both girls giggled before taking a seat next to the two boys. Emily left a spare seat next to her for Naomi.

"Freddie is just a young boy when it comes to knowing how to party, but me, I am a man!" Cook declared as he patted Freddie's back.

"Looks like Freddie partied a little bit harder last night" Effy challenged.

"Nah, I just know how to handle a hangover" Cook replied confidently as he stretched his hands out and arched his back before shaking his head to refresh himself.

* * *

><p>Naomi sighed when she finally reached her locker and unlocked it, the door swung open as she began to search for her notebook yet again.<p>

"Dickhead" Naomi grunted as she got more pissed off when she couldn't fine the notebook.

"I hope you're not talking about me" a voice joked as Naomi jumped back in surprise when a figure suddenly appeared next to her.

"Shit no! Sorry I wasn't, I was...just can't find my notebook" Naomi blurted out in panic.

"I was only messing don't worry" the figure reassured. "And is that the notebook you're looking for?" The figure asked as they pointed at a book saying 'Notebook'.

"Oh yeah thanks" Naomi blushed at her stupidity; the book was right in front of her.

Naomi looked at the body that belonged to the voice, it was a girl, about average height, with really short brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a flowery strappy top and white linen shorts with simple sandals, and she looked like a real girly girl.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Naomi asked then worried that she wasn't new and that she just hadn't paid much attention to the people in her year.

"Yeah" the girl blushed.

"Oh right I thought so" Naomi smiled politely "this your new locker?" Naomi quarried, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it is, I am slightly worried about who owned it before though because I found this in it" the girl replied.

"Oh Jesus!" Naomi shouted then quickly covered her mouth when she looked at what the girl was holding, a porn magazine with pictures on the front that Naomi was pretty sure was illegal to be showing.

"Yep, not too worried though, seen most of it before" The girl replied. Naomi nodded but then froze when she worked out what the girl meant.

"Oh you're gay?" Naomi worked out.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" The girl began, showing her defensive side.

"No course not, I mean I am too" Naomi informed her.

"Oh right, so what are people like with the whole gay thing?" The girl asked.

"Oh most people are fine, I mean there are a few jerks who shout stuff, but you get that everywhere so I would say Round view is pretty gay friendly" Naomi replied.

"Good, because my old school was pretty shit about it, called me Darcy the dyke" the girl sighed.

"That is shit, is that your name? I mean Darcy not the dyke part…" Naomi asked, slightly embarrassed of her slip up.

"Yeah that's my name" Darcy smiled "and your name?"

"Naomi" the blonde replied. Sticking her spare hand out for Darcy to shake, at which she did.

"Well it's really nice to meet you, but I got to get to class" Darcy mentioned.

"Yeah same, what have you got?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Oh physics" Darcy replied.

"Same!" Naomi replied "you want me to show you where it is?" Naomi presumed, thinking she wouldn't know where it was since she was new.

"Yeah that would be great thanks" Darcy replied gratefully.

Emily began to worry why Naomi was taking so long; the journey to her locker was only five minutes away. The class had already begun and Mr Weller was taking the register when the door opened and everyone looked over to it.

"Your late, sit down" Mr Weller instructed them before going back to the register.

Naomi smiled when she saw Emily. The seat that was reserved for Naomi now had Katie sat in it, Katie refused to move when her sister had told her to. Emily looked at Katie then back at Naomi before mouthing 'sorry'. Naomi nodded, signalling that it was fine before walking over to the two spare seats, she gestured for Darcy to follow her.

Once they were in their seats Naomi felt something in her pocket vibrate as she pulled out her phone, alerting her she had one new text message. It read:

_Sorry about the queen bitch stealing your seat :/ _

_Who's the girl next to u, is she new? XxxE_

Naomi quickly typed in a reply before sending it. She smirked when she saw Emily jump from the sudden vibration coming from her pocket. Emily opened the text and read it:

_Yeah she is, her names Darcy, why? R u jealous ;) xxxN_

Emily smiled at Naomi's joking ways and decided to use sarcasm in her next text, she sent Naomi back:

_As jealous as you should be at the fact that I am sitting next to cheerful Effy and the one and only Katie bitch Fitch ;) xxxE _

Naomi let out a small laugh when she read it before replying:

_We gotta sort this seating issue out soon; need to be close to u :( xxxN_

Emily's heart throbbed when she read the text. Before she could reply though, Mr Weller spoke up.

"Right you lazy faggots, I need you to get into teams to work on a project so hurry up and get with the people you want to before I decide who you go with" Mr Weller informed them, making it obvious that he truly didn't give a fuck what they did. Naomi's chair scraped as she quickly stood up.

"Come on you can be in a group with me and those dick heads" Naomi joked as she pointed towards Cook, Katie, Emily, Freddie and Effy.

"Take it there your friends?" Darcy chuckled.

"That's one name you can call them…until you get to know them" Naomi grinned as she watched Cook show off and balance on one leg of his chair, skilfully until he fell off it. Everyone laughed when they saw Cook now on the floor.

Naomi walked over to them as she pulled up a seat next to Emily.

"Hey" Emily greeted as she kissed Naomi, showing that she missed her.

"You really are going to do that in front of our new guest?" Effy asked the couple as she pointed to Darcy, who was awkwardly stood outside the huddle of chairs the group of friends had formed.

Darcy began to squirm, not knowing what to do with herself as she felt the gaze of everybody's eyes from the group

"Oh yeah this is Darcy everyone" Naomi lazily gestured to Darcy as everyone greeted her and welcomed her to the group; Naomi's attention was focused on her girlfriend who she was making giggle.

Darcy watched Naomi as she joke with Emily about something, both Naomi and Emily had smiles on their faces.

"Babe" Cook shouted after saying it many of times. Darcy finally looked at Cook.

"You're a very fine looking bird" Cook winked.

Darcy didn't know what to say so instead just looked away and back at Naomi and Emily, who were now kissing, Darcy's face screwed up, did she feel a hint of jealousy for her new friend?

**hmmm...so what di you think?**


	2. Leading You On

**Thank you to all the people who have added this to their favourites and alerts, really apprecite it. really good to know people are giving this a chance so cheers :)**

**Very BIG thanks to all the people who reviewed, really grateful for the response, it means a lot to me! :)**

**Okay so heres another chapter. theses first few chapters are just the start and dont really give away where this story is heading, so if you arnt really enjoying it, just please keep reading and stay intrested, thanks :) **

**please review and tell me what you think- i will now let you read it :P **

Leading you on

The bell rang for the end of the lesson as everyone began to leave.

"And I need that essay by the end of the week!" Kieran shouted over the hustle of excited teenagers.

Naomi was relieved it was the end of the day and wanted to escape the class but was held behind because Kieran wanted to see her.

"Right Kieran Its Friday and we both want to get out of here so can we make this quick?" Naomi put it straight, showing him that she really didn't want to be here right now when she could be walking home with Emily, Kieran chuckled.

Naomi had texted Emily that she would be late out, but Emily couldn't wait for her because her mum wanted her home to get prepared for the important dinner. Naomi had joked that she should turn up and show the business people just how perfect Jenna's family really was, Emily obviously wasn't too impressed with this idea.

"Right yes of course, I just wanted to talk to you about this activists thing, the school wants me to round up a load of kids to teach other useless kids about rights and responsibilities" Kieran informed her, Naomi raised an eyebrow up to show him she wasn't impressed.

"You want _me _to teach a load of douche bags, who have no care in the world about responsibilities and think shit to rights, and teach them about it?" Naomi said, basing it out in her own words.

"Well yes they won't give a shit, but the school does" Kieran replied "Naomi you are the best we got, you have a talent for that kind of thing" Kieran encouraged as he patted Naomi on the shoulder, at which he received a glare at her. He nervously laughed it off.

"I have a talent with what?" Naomi asked, slightly taken back at Kieran's praise, he didn't normally give out praise to his students.

"With speeches and debates and get your girlfriend in on it, she was rather good at making those campaign posters for your election" Kieran reminded her with a wink and nudge to encourage her.

"Will it look good on my C.V?" Naomi asked, beginning to think of the benefits of leading the activists group.

"It will look brilliant!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Fine I am in" Naomi sighed.

"Good, because I really don't give a shit about this so I'll leave it up to you to round up some other people and you can have my room to hold meetings and do whatever you want" Kieran announced as he quickly left the room before Naomi could disagree.

Naomi didn't realise she would have to do the activists thing all by herself, but she was up to the challenge. Naomi grabbed her bag and began to walk home, she hadn't brought her bike because she had planned to walk home with Emily, but that plan exploded in her face.

Naomi plugged in her earphones and began to listen to her playlist; it was songs from the 80's. Emily would take the piss out her saying she was stuck in the 80's but Naomi had a fascination for it and loved the music back then, it was so much more retro.

Naomi walked down the road as the sun beamed down on her, causing a shadow of herself to walk alongside her on the ground. She decided to cut through the park, since it was such a nice day and the roam of flowers and freshly cut grass would be in the air, something she loved.

Naomi felt in the childish mood and decided to walk along the wall, balancing skilfully as she took each step. When she was a kid she used to do the exact same thing, feeling as if she was thousands of metres off the ground when really she was only a couple of metres off.

Naomi jumped off the wall as it came to an end and carried on strolling through the park, which was full of lively children playing and couples having make-out sessions.

"Naomi!" A voice shouted. The sound of it was muffled by Naomi's music.

Naomi took out her earphone and turned around to check out who had just shouted her name.

"Oh hey" Naomi greeted as she looked at a panting Darcy.

"I have been trying to catch up to you for ages" Darcy informed her as Naomi blushed. Naomi hoped Darcy had not seen her childishly walk along the wall.

"Sorry, had my earphones in" Naomi replied as she picked up one of her earphones from its resting place of dangling down from her top.

"Oh right" Darcy smiled. They both began to set off walking again, a bit slower than Naomi had been before.

"So why are you so late walking home?" Naomi asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Well Doug wanted to see me; he even called it hanging out with him" Darcy replied as they both giggled.

"Yeah he is like that, always tries to be your best friend" Naomi said through a smirk.

"I think I will take a miss of letting that happen, luckily I was able to get out his office before he started talking to me about my sex life" Darcy chuckled.

"Christ! Didn't realise he was that keen to know about things like that" Naomi stated, slightly surprised as she raised her eyebrows.

"I know, I wasn't really used to such an up frontal head of year, but oh well he seems like a nice enough guy" Darcy sighed.

"Yeah his alright" Naomi agreed.

"So why are you so late walking home?" Darcy responded to Naomi with the question she was asked.

"Oh just had to see this teacher, Kieran, about this activists group thing he wanted me to lead" Naomi informed her.

"Oh…so you take politics I am guessing?" Darcy presumed.

"Yep" Naomi nodded.

"You any good?" Darcy curried

"People say I am but i am not modest so I can't say really" Naomi admitted.

"Well I can see you one day as the president, you look the part for the job" Darcy exclaimed

"Really?" Naomi replied, slightly surprised that Darcy could jump to such high expectations.

"Yeah, you seem nice, I mean you have been nice to me, the weird girl, so I think you would be a pretty good leader because your so accepting" Darcy explained, receiving a smirk off Naomi.

"You're not weird, you seem cool, cooler than my other friends" Naomi chuckled along with Darcy.

"Oh so we are friends?" Darcy checked.

"Of course!" Naomi responded with a big grin.

"Cool" Darcy replied, hiding her big grin so she didn't look like a fool.

"Well this is me, I live down this road" Naomi informed her.

"Okay, well nice walking home with you" Darcy stated.

"Yeah you too, see you later" Naomi went to walk away but then quickly remembered something.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Naomi asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to come to this little house party with me" Naomi mentioned.

"Yeah sounds good!" Darcy didn't take more than a second to reply.

"Great! I'll meet you here than, say around 8 pm?" Naomi checked.

"Yeah I'll be here, bye" Darcy smiled with glee before walking away, trying to hide the excitement that was ready to explode out of her. She wasn't really the type of girl to be invited to a party and the fact that she was invited by a popular, cool and pretty girl made the tingles of anticipation feel ten times better.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. First Of Many Parties'

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, added this to their alerts and favourites, it means a lot that you are giving this a chance :)! hope you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters and hope you enjoy this one!- tell me if you do :)**

The first of many parties'

It was slightly darker since last time Naomi stood at the corner of the road, waiting for Darcy. Naomi didn't really intend on going out tonight because Emily was busy but felt inclined to because now she had a friend to go with and Cook would be proud of her for showing up.

"You ready?" Darcy asked as she appeared from the shadows and into the street light.

Naomi turned around and took in what Darcy was wearing, a tight black dress with high heels, she looked very different to the girl Naomi had seen a couple of hours before; she looked more defined and confident.

"Yeah" Naomi smiled before they both set off towards the house party.

"So, are you much of a party goer?" Naomi asked.

"Not really" Darcy sighed as she scrunched up her face.

"Well look at this as the first of many parties' to come" Naomi winked "Cook is a big party animal and soon will begin to drag you to party's" Naomi informed her.

"Doesn't seem too…bad" Darcy giggled.

Naomi and Darcy soon reached the house that the party was at. They both approached it, hearing the loud booming of the music from quite a distance away. Drunken teenagers hung in the front garden, a few of them toppling over and others being sick.

Naomi and Darcy walked up the footpath, pushing past a few people to get to the door as they walked inside they were blasted by the bright lights and noise of the cheering drunks.

"Naomikins!" Cook roared as he jumped up and down, obviously already high. "You came!"

"Yeah I did Cook" Naomi replied as she pushed the drunken boy's arm off her shoulder.

"Come have something to drink yeah?" Cook pleaded more then asked. The problem with Cook was once he was drunk he would attempt at getting everyone else trashed as well.

"Of course, why the fuck you think I came?" Naomi stated as they all moved through the crowd to the table full of alcohol.

Cook chuckled as he prepared some shots for them.

"Here, after three…actually screw that just drink it!" Cook told them before throwing the liquid down his throat. Naomi and Darcy did the same, scrunching their faces up as the vodka burnt their throats as it slid down.

"God Cook that was strong!" Naomi grimaced.

"You want some more?" Cook asked excitedly.

"I'll have another drink, but maybe something a little less likely to get me seriously wasted" Darcy chuckled.

"Awww babes you will soon learn that that's the only kind of thing I drink" Cook informed her as he pressed his cheek against her face.

"Nice, I can tell because you stink of it!" Darcy exclaimed as she pushed him off her. Cook quickly regained his balance and attempted to stand up straight

"Well I am going go…and go now so I mean I am going to go now" Cook slurred out as he foolishly grinned before disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

"You want to dance?" Naomi shouted above the music.

"Yeah I would love to!" Darcy replied. Naomi grabbed her hand and pulled her into the jumping crowd of people as they began to sway with the music. Naomi felt amazing and she wasn't even drunk. She then had to rethink on that when she found herself trying to look for her little red head girlfriend in the crowd.

More than a couple of hours later and Naomi was slouched on the couch with Panda and Thomas. She was finding it hard to hold the beer in her hand as she felt her head feel light.

"Whizzer, Naomi's drunk guys! It's well funny cos she has been trying to drink her beer but keeps missing her mouth" Panda laughed loudly as she sat on Thomas's knee.

"I am not!" Naomi objected as she attempted to stand up but just fell back on the couch." Okay maybe I am just a little" Naomi giggle, she didn't even know why she was in fits of laughter.

"I think we should take you home" Thomas suggested.

"Wait, phone call!" Naomi declared as she pulled out her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"Hello!" Naomi shouted down the phone.

"Naomi?" Emily's voice was heard.

"That's my name don't…don't warm it out…wait is that right?" Naomi began to trip up on her own words.

"Are you drunk?" Emily giggled.

"a little bit, one sec" Naomi said as she got up with the help of Thomas. Naomi pushed through the crowd, using abusive words to make people move out the way until she finally made her way to the garden.

"There now I can hear you!" Naomi informed her as she shouted down the phone.

"Naomi you don't need to shout" Emily replied.

"I am not shouting!" Naomi yelled.

"Yeah your defiantly drunk, I think I can smell the alchohol off you through the phone" Emily joked as they both giggled.

"I am at that stupid party Cook wanted me to go to and..." Naomi began.

"And Cook got you absolutely trashed" Emily finished off Naomi's sentence, since Naomi was finding it hard to get the words out.

"Pretty much!" Naomi grinned.

"Well maybe you should think about getting someone to take you home soon, because I don't want you blacking out in some random place" Emily worried.

"Awww I love it when you become all concerned over me, it's so…sexy" Naomi said in the best husky voice she could do whilst being so drunk. Emily giggled before replying.

"Well maybe if you weren't so drunk I would let you come in my bed with me but…" Emily didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Naomi spoke over her.

"Good idea, ill will be over in a minute" Naomi stated.

"No wait Naomi I was joking…my mum will go blitz!" Emily tried but Naomi had made up her mind as she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Emily cursed.<p>

"What?" Katie asked as she looked up from her magazine, she lay on her back with her head resting on the fluffy pillows.

"Naomi's coming and she's drunk!" Emily stated as she began to go into panic mode.

**Uh oh... :P **

**please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Fixed By Sleep

**Here is another chapter i hope you enjoy it, tell me if you do :) thank you to all the reviewers i really apreciate it and it really encourages me to write more. This is going somewhere it will just take me a couple of chpters to get into it so please keep reading and keep interested, this will be worth your time once it gets to the good bits :P Also a thanks to the people who have added this to their favourite and alerts, good to see you guys are enjoying reading this and want to keep up with the udates :) and just a thanks for simply reading this- but if you could review that would be great :)**

Fixed by Sleep

"Emily!" A bellow was heard through the twin's bedroom window.

"Oh shit" Emily cursed as she ran to the window. Katie followed her as they both hung out the window to look for Naomi.

"Emily!" Naomi cheered when she saw the red head appear at the window

"I love youuu!" Naomi sang whilst trying to keep balance. She attempted to raise her hands into the air like an opera singer, but failed as she didn't have much control over herself because of her drunken state.

"Naomi shut up!" Emily yelled sternly down to the front garden, worried her parents would hear.

"Naomi!" JJ panted as he ran up to her. Katie had texted everyone to get Naomi under control, everyone was too drunk to work out how to open the text on their phone so JJ was the only one who got the message and quickly followed Naomi as she left the party.

JJ was not the best at knowing how to 'control Naomi' so resorted to shouting her name whilst chasing her all the way to Emily's and Katie's house.

"You cannot silence love!" Naomi announced "My heart beats too loudly for you!" Naomi declared as she placed two hands on her chest.

"Ermm...your heart is on the other side of your chest" JJ whispered. Naomi looked at him, trying to figure out if she actually knew who he was. She then looked at her chest and moved her hand to the other side where her heart was.

She could feel her heart beating fast, ironic because of what she had just said about it, even though it was probably the alcohol and drugs she had taken that caused it to beat loudly.

"There!" Naomi shouted, proud as if she was a three year old that had just wrote their name on a piece of paper for the first time.

"Go home you stupid lezza!" Katie hissed, annoyed because she knew she would get in trouble as well if her parents got woken up so early in the morning.

"Katie!" Emily scolded as she backed away from the window and threw on her dressing gown.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie asked her sister, mortified because she knew Emily was going to go see Naomi and was outraged by the stupid idea of it.

"I am going to get her to shut the fuck up" Emily stated as she wrapped the dressing gown tightly around herself, hugging herself because she knew it was going to be a lot colder than it was earlier in the day.

"And you think that's a clever idea, do you?" Katie scoffed, as she rested her hands on her hips.

"It's a better idea than letting mum and dad get woken up by the noise" Emily replied putting her hands on her hips too. Katie agreed with her on that one, even though she would never admit it. She grabbed a hoodie, hanging on the wardrobe door as she shoved it over her head. She was pretty sure it was Emily's, but it didn't matter.

"Come on then" Katie said as she shooed Emily out the bedroom door.

"Who are you?" Naomi yelled at JJ as she pointed a shaky finger at him. JJ backed off from her, slightly scared because he had never seen Naomi like this before and didn't know how to deal with it.

"J...J…JJ" JJ stuttered as he blinked a few hundred times.

Emily stepped outside after Katie as she closed the door quietly, not wanting to awake the sleeping household. Emily marched toward Naomi, her arms were still wrapped around herself.

"Emily" Naomi sighed, with a big grin, happy to see her girlfriend.

"I think its time for you to..." Emily never got chance to finish off her sentence as Naomi's tongue was already shoved down her throat. The kiss came as a surprise as Emily jumped at the sudden contact before relaxing because she knew what was happening.

Emily could taste the putrid alcohol in Naomi's mouth and she suddenly remembered where and who she was with. Emily forcefully shoved Naomi off her; a gentle push wouldn't have done the trick.

"Hey don't do that" Naomi whined as she closed in on Emily again, wrapping her arms around Emily's petite waist.

"Naomi you're drunk" Emily stated the obvious.

"I am not, I promise" Naomi replied, the stench of alcohol coming from her lips.

"I wouldn't bet on that promise" Katie scoffed, finding the whole thing quite amusing.

"Well then you're just acting like a dickhead" Emily sighed as she shoved Naomi off her once again.

"Emily! Katie!" A yell was heard as everyone turned their heads to Thomas and Panda who were now running towards them

"Oh thank god you're here Thomas; Naomi is of her face and needs to be taken home. What took you two so long?" Katie asked impatiently.

"We went to the loo and when we got back to where Naomi was she had suddenly disappeared!" Panda yelled dramatically.

"Then we got your text and got here as soon as we could" Thomas explained, finishing off Panda's sentence.

"Just please get Naomi home; she's probably woken up half the neighbourhood already!" Katie stated.

"No! I want Emily" Naomi said sternly. "I need Emily like a heart needs a beat" Naomi winked. When Naomi was drunk she would become even more charming, not that Emily complained at this.

"Come on, we will get you home" Thomas assured her in a calming voice.

"No!" Naomi shouted in disagreement as she pushed away Thomas' helping hand. The blonde collapsed onto Emily, as Emily struggles to keep them both up.

"A little help please" Emily gasped. Thomas grabbed one of Naomi's arms and swung it over his shoulder.

"Come on let's get her home" Emily stated as she began to walk off.

"That's bonkers, having to drag Naomi all the way home" Panda laughed.

"Katie make some excuse to mum for me, like Panda needed me to help her with some college work" Emily told her sister, but Katie just shook her head.

"Ha! no way is she going to believe that, she'll know you have pissed off to Naomi's" Katie replied, it was the truth. When Emily went out Jenna would always know she was at Naomi's, Jenna resented this.

"Please Katie, just cover for me" Emily begged as she moved Naomi's arm on her shoulder into a more comfortable position. Katie looked between her sister and the blonde, who swung between Thomas and Emily, her head hung low, nearly passing out.

"Fine!" Katie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Katie" Emily smiled before she began to haul Naomi along with Thomas. JJ and Panda walked behind them, JJ was rambling on about something whilst Panda was in hysterics for some reason, and she seemed a bit tipsy too.

They managed to get all the way to Naomi's with only Naomi falling into a few bushes as she misjudged where the wall was when they would have to take a break from having to drag Naomi home.

JJ had taken over for Emily a while ago, so now Thomas and JJ where the ones to carry Naomi. They plonked Naomi down onto the door step as they all took a moment to regain their strength.

"Naomi, where are your keys?" Emily asked calmly and slowly. The blonde girl just smiled and nodded, not really understanding anything. Emily stood up and reached under the plant pot and pulled out the key.

"I am very impressed you know where their spare key is" Thomas raised his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Well I do basically live here" Emily shrugged before opening the door. She held it opened so JJ and Thomas could carry Naomi into the hallway.

"Shhh...Gina and Kieran are probably sleeping" Emily whispered. Emily was used to seeing a teacher outside of college but Thomas, JJ and Panda weren't, even though Kieran wasn't much of a teacher. They felt wierd when they thought about Kieran having a life outside of teaching.

They tiptoed up the stairs as best they could whilst Panda waited downstairs. Naomi struggled to get up the stairs but with the help of Thomas and JJ she eventually got up them.

"Shit" Naomi laughed as she knocked into a side table that stood next to Gina's bedroom door.

"Shhh…" Emily warned, even though she knew it wouldn't make Naomi any quieter.

"You Shhh..." Naomi giggled

"In here" Emily pointed as she stepped into Naomi's room, clothed sprung everywhere, it was a right tip. Emily sighed as she made a clear path for Thomas and JJ to walk through. They laid Naomi onto her bed; Naomi sat up and laughed in hysterics before falling back onto the mattress.

"Thanks guys" Emily sincerely said.

"It's okay, it's what friends are for" JJ grinned.

"Really appreciate this, hope it didn't ruin your night" Emily blushed, slightly embarrassed at her girlfriends state.

"Don't be silly of course it didn't, pretty funny to see Naomi drunk, I have never seen her this bad" Thomas chuckled.

"I know, she's going to pay for it in the morning though, and I am not just talking about the hangover from hell she is going to get. I am going to give her a serious telling off" Emily joked as they all laughed.

"Well we better leave you to it then" Thomas said "see you later Emily"

"Bye JJ, bye Thomas, thanks again" Emily said "could you do me a favour and lock the door and put this under the plant pot?" Emily asked not wanting to insist on anything since the boys had already done a lot.

"Of course we will" JJ assured as he took the key and left with Thomas. "Bye Emily" he whispered before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Emily listened out for the footsteps of the boys as they went downstairs.

"Did you really have to get this drunk?" Emily whispered, not expecting an answer from the passed out body that lay on the bed. Emily went to sit next to the blonde girl and stroked her cheek, smiling at her unconscious angel. Emily then got up and began to strip Naomi from her jeans and top, replacing it with just a baggy t-shirt.

It was hard but Emily finally got Naomi to roll over and get under the bed covers. Emily scraped a hand through her head as she stood over the bed, she never expected a night like this, well actually it was morning by now, so she never expected such a hectic morning. She expected to be cosy and wrapped up in bed still at home.

Emily climbed into the bed. Emily let out an air as if deflating. She then snuggled up to her girlfriend, resting her head on the blonde's chest as it rise and fell, Emily listened to Naomi's heavy breathing as she too drifted off to sleep. Even though she didn't expect for the events of this morning to happen, didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Emily was happy she wasn't in her bed at home because she was rather pleased she did get to spend the last couple of hours of sleep she needed in Naomi's bed with her.

**Is there any way i could persuade you all to review? :P i will just have to hope saying 'PLEASE REVIEW!:)' will do the trick and get you to click the review button and tell me what you think, muchly appreciated thanks! :)**


	5. Signs For Something More

Signs For Something More 

Naomi woke up with someone tap dancing in her head, each pounding more painful than the last. Her mouth was dry as she ran her tongue along her gum. She winced at the shoot of agonizing pain when she tried to open her eyes. The light was shining in on her through her blinds; she thanked the person who decided to put her bed right in front of the sun light, no doubt herself.

"How are you feeling?" A voice whispered. It was soothing to hear Emily's voice, but Naomi was slightly surprised to hear it.

"Shit" Naomi grumbled, still not able to open her eyes. She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her want to open her eyes, she flickered them open, the sunlight burning.

"Close them please" Naomi begged as she pointed towards the blinds. She heard Emily get up and patter around the room until it was darker and she was able to open her eye lids.

"Demanding this morning, aren't you?" Emily giggled.

"Yeah, and I demand you get back into this bed now" Naomi grinned, she lay on her stomach, her head laying on her pillow whilst facing Emily, as she scanned Emily's bare thighs.

"See something you want?" Emily asked as she raised her eyebrow up.

"You!" Naomi answered as she reached a hand and patted the empty space next to her.

Emily slid under the covers; Naomi wrapped an arm around the red head and pulled her closer resting her head on the small girl's chest. Naomi took in a long smell of Emily, instantly making her feel better.

"I am in my house right; this isn't some random person's house?" Naomi asked, still not strong enough to endure the pain she received if she lifted her head up to look around.

Emily giggled before replying "Yes you are in your house, in your bed" Emily clarified.

"Good" Naomi mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Emily, closing her eyes.

"Do I dare ask what happened last night?" Naomi murmured receiving another giggle off Emily.

"How much do you remember?" Emily asked.

"Well I remember drinking…_a lot_ and dancing and…talking to you on the phone, I think" Naomi replied, her brain hurting for thinking so much.

"Yeah I did phone you, that's what caused you to come to my house" Emily informed her.

"Oh god I didn't, did I?" Naomi groaned.

"Yeah you did" Emily sniggered.

"What happened?" Naomi asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Well…hmmm…did you slap my mum first? Or was that after you threw up on James? Or maybe you sang a love song to my dad before all that" Emily teased.

Naomi eyes opened quickly and widened, she looked up at Emily nearly receiving whip lash as she angled so she could see the red headed girls face.

"I didn't?" Naomi asked, horrified.

Emily bit her lip to hold in the burst of laughter. She couldn't take it any longer and let the chuckles roll out her mouth.

"No you didn't" Emily assured her as she wiped away a tear of amusement away "You came to my house, started shouting but luckily my parents didn't wake up and Thomas and JJ helped you home. Oh yeah and you wouldn't let me go back to my bed and insisted I stayed with you so that's why I am in your bed" Emily filled her in with the basic details.

Naomi gave her a glare "I can't believe you tricked me like that" Naomi sighed as she rested her aching head against Emily again.

"Oh Shhh…" Emily said playfully as she kissed Naomi's temple and began to play with the blonde girl's hair.

"You really are enjoying the fact that I feel like death right now, aren't you?" Naomi sighed.

"Yep" Emily chuckled.

"Love you too" Naomi pretended to pout but it was quickly kissed away. Emily reached over and picked something up.

"Here take these" Emily instructed as she passed her girlfriend a couple of pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks" Naomi muttered as she gulped down the pills and water.

Emile kissed Naomi on the forehead before asking in a whispered voice "Better?"

"Nope, my stomach is rolling around like sneakers in a washing machine" Naomi mumbled.

Emily then lifted Naomi's chin up and kissed the blonde on the lips affectionately. Naomi smiled into the kiss.

"Any better now?" Emily asked.

"Getting there" Naomi replied before kissing Emily again, this time the kiss deepened with tongues. Naomi relished the taste of Emily, it made her forget about the pain in her head and stomach that felt like it was flipping over.

"How about we stay here today, lounge about the house, relax on the sofa with a blanket and cuddle up and watch movies all day?" Emily suggested.

"That plan sounds amazing" Naomi replied with a grin. It was just what Naomi needed; well she would just be happy with having Emily but watching the many series of friends and movies they had seen so many times before with her little red head didn't sound too bad either.

"Why don't you have a shower, it will make you feel better and I will go make some toast" Emily said as she wriggled away from underneath Naomi's head and got up.

"You going to make the toast just how I like it?" Naomi asked. She loved toast soaked in butter, melted butter that would drip from the bread; Emily was great at making it.

"Of course" Emily gasped, shocked that Naomi thought she would make it any other way.

Naomi's grin grew wider when Emily placed a soft peck on her cheek before exiting the room. Naomi hopped into the shower before changing into some comfy grey joggers and a snug top that smelled a lot like Emily, it was probably Emily's.

Naomi heard her phone buzz as she picked it up, curious to see who it was.

_Hey _

_How you feeling? I am pretty sure there is a war going on in my head :P_

_Darcy oxoxo_

Naomi didn't remember giving Darcy her number but guessed it was probably when she was drunk so that's why she couldn't remember. Naomi quickly typed a text in reply:

_Pretty good to say I can't recall much of the night :l_

_How u feeling, did u have a good night? _

_xNx_

Naomi slid the phone into her pocket before going downstairs. She heard Emily humming a tune in the kitchen as she walked through to it.

Emily was pouring some juice into a couple of cups. Naomi leant against the door frame and smiled at the sight before her. Emily was wearing too baggy clothes that she was borrowing off Naomi; some trackie's that could fit two Emily's in them they were that big on her. Emily was also wearing one of Naomi's tops and looked so cute in the oversized top that made her look even smaller.

Naomi crept up behind her and wrapped her long, loving arms around Emily, hugging her from behind.

"You ready to face up to eating something?" Emily asked. She felt the nod off Naomi as the blonde girls chin gently tapped her shoulder a couple of times.

Emily handed Naomi a plate full of many pieces of toast.

"God Ems, are you feeding the five thousand here?" Naomi teased, receiving a joking glare off of Emily.

"Come on" Emily gestured for her to follow her as she carried the juice. They both strolled into the living room, settling down on the sofa as they placed the juice and toast on the coffee table. Emily got up and picked a DVD for them to watch, it was 'Love actually' a film they had watched many of times but Emily just never seemed to get bored of it.

Naomi grabbed the blanket, waiting for Emily to cuddle back down before wrapping it round them both. Emily leant into Naomi's side as she rested her head on the blonde girls shoulder. Emily felt a vibration as she looked at Naomi. Naomi dug her hand under the blanket and pulled out her phone.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"Oh just Darcy" Naomi replied, as she typed a reply.

"She went to the party?"

"Yeah she did, why?"

"No reason just wondering" Emily stated before turning her attention back to the TV

Naomi and Emily sat and watched the TV for the rest of the day, cuddled up to each other as they snacked on the mountain pile of toast Emily had made. Emily noticed that all the way through the movies and TV series they watched, Naomi was texting. Emily didn't think anything of it until it pulled Naomi away from their make out session when the buzzing vibration was heard.

"Can you leave that bloody phone for more than a minute to kiss your girlfriend?" Emily asked in an annoyed tone.

"One second, let me just reply" Naomi informed her, sticking her index finger in the air to signal as she was fully engrossed in the texting.

Emily huffed a breathe of frustration out as she picked up the empty plate and cups and stormed into the kitchen. She clashed the dirty dishes into the sink. Naomi had never been like this, she didn't really text anyone accept Emily or Cook to rely to him when he was asking about going to a party and even then she would call up Cook because she couldn't be bothered to text.

Naomi poked her head around the door, looking at Emily who was sitting on the counter.

"What's up?" Naomi asked as she patted over to Emily. Naomi reached the little red head and stood between Emily's legs.

Emily looked to the side before speaking up.

"Why don't you text me and find out?" Emily sarcastically said. Naomi smiled but it faded when she realised Emily was truly miffed off at her. Naomi began to rub Emily's thighs up and down with the palms of her hands.

"Hey, why are you being silly? I was just talking to Darcy, checking she had a good time at the party because she doesn't really go to many" Naomi explained even though this wasn't a good enough reason.

"Naomi, it doesn't take four fucking hours to ask someone if they had a good time" Emily spited as she looked at Naomi this time.

"What's wrong, it was just texting?" Naomi asked, taken back by Emily's sudden anger.

"We finally get time to ourselves and you spend it stuck on your phone, I want your attention, not for it to be on that stupid phone" Emily replied, her voice slightly getting louder at the end. Emily dug into Naomi's pockets and pulled out the phone, she waved it around to prove her point.

Naomi took the phone off her and slowly placed it on the counter; she then stared at Emily lips for a moment before leaning in and kissing them.

"You have my attention now" Naomi whispered in a husky voice, making Emily smirk.

Naomi bit Emily's bottom lip but then soothed them with her warm, sloppy tongue. The kiss quickly deepened as Naomi's hands began to rub higher up Emily's thighs. The room quickly become rich of lust as the kiss quickly heated up full of want and need.

Naomi tugged at the hem of Emily's top, eager to rip it off her.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Naomi asked through the bountiful of kisses she was leaving on Emily's neck.

"Why waste time?" Emily replied with a filthy smirk plastered on her face. Naomi couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"You don't realise how turned on I am right now" the words leapt out of Naomi's lips before she even calculated them.

Emily laughed before lifting Naomi's chin up

"Let me find out then" Emily whispered before kissing her girlfriends delicious lips, as if sucking all the juice out of them.

Naomi lifted Emily up and carried her to the table, placing her down before showering her neck with sweet kisses, Biting down hard every few peck.

"Mm…you taste so good" Naomi moaned through the flourishing kisses. Emily threw her head back so, revealing more skin for Naomi. She smiled into the arousing sensation that Naomi was making her feel.

Naomi went back to Emily's lips again, tasting the cherry lip gloss that Emily was wearing.

Emily stroked her hand up and down the inside of Naomi's top, grazing over the blondes toned tummy. Naomi stopped for a moment and quickly pulled her top over her head, before standing in front of the cheeky, smirking Emily.

Naomi was determined to kiss that smirk away and began to caress her lips on Emily's. Emily moaned in appreciation as she felt Naomi's hand slip up her shirt and it her bra, playing with Emily's nipple between her fingers.

A buzzing noise was heard, but it didn't distract them. For the next five minutes the phone kept buzzing and it was getting on Emily's nerves.

"Just fucking answer it will you" Emily sighed as she pushed Naomi off her.

"Like I said, my attention is on you" Naomi replied as she began to kiss Emily's collar bone, but was pushed away once again.

"Fine" Naomi stated as she put her hands up to show she meant no harm.

Naomi picked up the phone; it had 3 messages off Darcy and a few missed calls from Cook. She decided to call Cook back as she put the phone to her ear and looked up to Emily, mouthing 'sorry'

"Naomikins!" Cook bellowed. The noise wasn't appreciated as Naomi still had a head ache from the hang over.

"Cook I am busy, what is it?" Naomi sighed, trying to cut out the bullshit.

"You're straight to the point, I like it" Cook chuckled "I was just checking you are coming clubbing tonight? The rest of the gang are coming so I thought you and your girlfriend would wanna come" Cook informed her. Emily sighed loudly, frustrated that everyone was out to distract her and Naomi when they had alone time.

"Yeah sounds good, we will meet you at the pub first then?" Naomi checked. A traditional thing the group would do before going to the clubs was starting off at Cooks uncle Keith's pub.

"Yep! Of course" Cook replied "Oh and ask Darcy to come with us because she was a lot of fun" Cook chuckled remembering the night with the new girl.

"Ask Darcy to come clubbing with us, got it, is that all?"

"Yep! Now I will let you get back to your shagging with you girlfriend, I am guessing that's what you have been doing all day?" Cook teased knowing it would annoy Naomi.

"Fuck off Cook" Naomi snapped "and get that kind of image out your head because I am not being your wanking material" Naomi joked receiving a howl of laughter off Cook.

"Brilliant Blondie, see you later" Cook said through laughter.

Naomi hung up and placed her phone back onto the table.

"Cooks such a dickhead" Naomi smiled, Emily didn't reflect the feature. Naomi texted Darcy to invite her out to the group's night out.

"I got to go, my mum is probably going crazy at my disappearance" Emily stated, avoiding eye contact off the blonde.

"Don't do that" Naomi replied as she closed the space between her and the red head. She pressed her forehead against Emily's, so that Emily had to give her eye contact. "Stay a little bit longer babes" Naomi said in a raspy voice as she leant in and kissed Emily.

"No I got to go" Emily objected as she pulled back.

Emily pushed past her and walked into the hall way. Naomi grabbed her own top that was discarded on the floor and threw it over her head and quickly followed Emily to the door.

"See you at the party tonight then" Naomi mentioned as Emily nodded in response. Emily pecked Naomi on the lips before leaving out the door.

Emily didn't know why she had got so annoyed, she just didn't want anyone to ruin her time with Naomi and now suddenly out of nowhere a girl, Darcy, was doing that exact thing.

**Please review, it will really help me write if you do! :)**


	6. Make up for it

**Right so this fic came from my writers block when i was strugglin with my other fics so i didnt really have any plan on where this is going. I have written a load of diffrent scenes for this and squeezed them into chapers so this is a kind of 'go with the flow' fic so any idea's are welcome :) Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me, your suggestions have helped me and your kind words have encouraged me to write more so cheers!**

**here's the next chapter then, wow chapter 6 already, i dont feel like i have written much :P hope i dont dissopoint you with this chapter and reviews are kindly welcomed, love it or hate it just tell me your thoughts on it so far :)**

Make Up For It

Naomi walked into the pub, her eyes searching for the little red head that was nowhere to be seen.

"Blondie!" Cook yelled across the pub to her, the whole pub turned their heads to where Naomi stood. She blushed and smiled self-consciously before hanging her head in embarrassment and rushing towards where all her friends sat.

"You alright? You better be ready for another bloody good night!" Cook announced as he threw his arm around JJ and got him in a head lock, Cook rubbed his knuckles playfully against JJ's curly hair as JJ squirmed for freedom.

"Still recovery from last night" Naomi replied, making Cook laugh.

"You're all fucking amateurs when it comes to drinking" Cook howled, he released JJ from his grip. "More drinks me thinks!" Cook announced.

"You're a poet and you don't even know it" Panda shouted in excitement, receiving weird looks from the people around the table "Because he rhymed" Panda explained in insecure whisper, she sat back a bit as she felt her face heat up and knew it was probably red. She was embarrassed of her random yell out.

"Technically speaking you are the poet too Panda" JJ began "because you just rhymed yourself. But then of course you have to balance that out with the chances that you didn't realise you rhymed in your sentence so you couldn't really be classified as a poetry writer because you didn't mean, it's a case of serendipity so really…." JJ was cut off from his speech by Cook.

"Alright JJ, no one truly gives a fuck" Cook exclaimed as he patted him on the back. "As I was saying another round is in order" Cook boomed as he tapped his hands on the table, making a repeating drumming noise.

"Yeah I'll get them" Naomi assured as she turned and walked away to the bar.

Naomi stood at the bar waiting for the drinks to come, she turned to see Katie, not the Fitch twin she was looking for but she could be a great deal of help in finding Emily.

"Katie" Naomi greeted with a nod as she rested against the bar.

Katie was stood talking to a guy, around her age. He was tall and was very good looking, his laugh was heard, and it was very deep and low. The guy began to eye up Naomi giving her charming looks.

"Oh she is a fucking Lezza, you have no chance. But me…let's see how good those pick-up lines of yours really are and see where they get you" Katie said as she suggestively raised her eye brow. The guy got the hint that he would be shagging Katie by the end of the night so decided to turn his attention back to her.

"Speaking of me being a Lezza, where is my girlfriend?" Naomi asked.

"I thought you had put a fucking tracker on her so you always knew where she was" Katie spitefully joked. Naomi let out an annoyed laugh.

"Good one Katiekins, but seriously where is she?" Naomi began to worry that Katie was going to keep being a bitch and not tell her.

"She seemed in a right bad mood when she came home, what did you do to her?" Katie replied with her own question. Katie tried to pretend that she wasn't bothered about her sister, but she was.

"Yeah, she just got a bit annoyed with me. I was being a bit of a tool" Naomi answered. She began to look around the pub again for Emily, Katie didn't seem too insistent on giving her the answer of where about Emily was.

"As per usual then" Katie commented, referring to Naomi always acting like a tool, well at least that was what Katie thought. She didn't understand what Emily saw in the cold hearted bitch.

"Another great burn there Katie, now can you just tell me where the fuck your sister is?" Naomi became easily annoyed by the uselessness of Katie.

"All right, don't get your Lezza knickers in a twist!" Katie scoffed, receiving an eye role off Naomi.

"She wouldn't hurry the fuck up when Thomas, Panda and JJ turned up at our house to walk to the pub with us so I just left without her" Katie explained.

"You made her walk here on her own!" Naomi began to freak out when she thought about Emily walking around Bristol all alone in the dark night.

"Course not! I told her not to bother coming out tonight because she wasn't even ready" Katie exclaimed as if she had done the lovingly sister thing, she turned back to the boy.

"So is she coming out or not?" Naomi asked to Katie who had her back turned on her.

"I don't know!" Katie shouted over her shoulder to the blonde "Why don't you use the little invention called a mobile phone and ring her?" Katie suggested in a bitch Fitch way.

"Thanks for all your help Katie" Naomi sighed.

"So…are we going to go shag in the toilettes now or…?" The guy asked in his deep voice.

Naomi let out a scoff before patting Katie on the back "You have a keeper there Katiekins" Naomi claimed.

"Oh fuck off you!" Katie hissed before dragging the guy towards the toilette doors. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at this, Katie was so eloquent.

* * *

><p>Emily huffed, her warm breathe coming out and causing condensation as it hit the cold air surrounding her; she shivered at how freezing it was. You would have never of believed that a few hours before she was sweltering in the sun. Emily was about to step inside the pub doors but was held back by a voice.<p>

"Emily, hey" Darcy greeted.

"Oh hey Darcy" Emily replied. She found it rather awkward as she didn't really know the girl, they had only met a couple of times and had a few conversations that just conceded of 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you'. But then Emily thought about how Naomi liked her so she thought it was a good idea to get to know the girl to.

"I didn't see you at the party yesterday, where were you?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah I wasn't there, I was busy with family" Emily explained receiving a nod off Darcy.

"Well that's a shame because it was really good" Darcy expressed as she smiled widely.

"So I heard" Emily replied simply.

"Yeah that Cook sure knows how to party, he's such a great guy" Darcy mentioned.

"Yeah that's till you get to know him" Emily said with a small smile.

"it's funny, a lot of people have been saying that" Darcy observed with burrowed eyebrows.

"Not surprised really, he's a bit…well…over the top. It's easy to get annoyed by his enthusiasm let's just say" Emily explained in the best words she could without sounding mean.

"Oh right" Darcy's smile disappeared instantly as she just nodded at the information for a moment, going into thought.

The door suddenly flew open, making Emily stumble backwards a bit because of the force.

"Emily!" Naomi sounded relieved.

"Hey Naoms" Emily smiled.

"Naoms…that's your nick name, it cute" Darcy commented as her eyes flicked from Naomi to Emily.

"Yep…Darcy can you give us a minute alone please?" Naomi meant it as a question so she didn't seem rude but it was more of an instruction.

"Yeah sure" Darcy answered before walking into the pub.

"So you left in a bit of rush today from my house" Naomi mumbled, not wanting to bring unwanted tension their way.

"Yeah like I said my mum was going crazy at me leaving so early in the morning" Emily lied, not making eye contact with the blonde.

"You sure you weren't just pissed off at me because i was texting when I should have had my full focus on you?" Naomi asked and she already knew the answer; it was as if Emily wasn't going to admit that she was angry at her.

"Maybe a little" Emily whispered. She was slightly embarrassed that she might have overreacted too much.

"I am sorry; I am not going to say some lame excuse why I was being such a dickhead because you don't deserve that. What you deserve is my undying love and affection and I should be giving that to you…" Naomi began her apology but was interrupted.

"You do give me that, I was just being silly, it was only texting"

"No Ems, i was in the wrong" Naomi disagreed. Emily felt proud of Naomi for admitting to her mistakes. "I am sorry" Naomi repeated.

"Well it's a good thing I love you so much to put up with you being a _dickhead"_ Emily replied with a smirk. Naomi couldn't help from grinning like a fool; Emily would always lighten up the emotional moments because she knew Naomi found them so hard.

"I love you Ems"

"Forever and ever?" Emily asked as if she was a toddler, as she used the three simple words that when put together meant a lot.

"Yeah, forever and ever babes" Naomi answered before being pulled into a heartfelt kiss.

"Lovely girls, now do it naked" Cook bellowed as he stepped out of the pub. Naomi pulled back slowly, not wanting the kiss to end but also not wanting Cook to watch them.

"In your dreams Cook" Naomi sighed as she linked her fingers with Emily.

"Yeah my wet ones" Cook winked "Right lets hit the clubs" Cook declared as the rest of their friends piled out of the pub.

"Sounds good to me" Freddie nodded before walking off in a not so straight line because of his drunken state. The group of friends laughed as Freddie began to wobble and nearly fall over.

"Come on we can't just leave him by himself" Cook chuckled as he ushered everyone to follow Freddie.

* * *

><p>Naomi could feel the rush of ecstasy that ran through her as she moved about on the dance floor. She was pretty sure she was wasted but decided to check for definate. Naomi attempted to put her finger tips of her hands together but failed miserably, yep she was off her face. Naomi began to giggle before her attention was suddenly on the standing red head before her.<p>

"Naoms are you as drunk as me because if you are then we are screwed at getting home" Emily slurred out.

Naomi didn't reply but pulled Emily into a kiss full of lust as Naomi aggressively parted Emily's lips with her tongue to get inside her mouth. Emily's breath became heavy as she let out a thankful groan.

"Shit sorry" Darcy apologised as she knocked into them and parted their lips.

Emily looked at Darcy for a moment, she didn't realise she was glaring until Naomi nudged her.

"Do you want another drink?" Darcy shouted above the music.

"Why don't we finish this off back at your house" Emily whispered into Naomi's ear. The corners of Naomi's mouth picked up as she revealed a big grin.

"Sorry Darcy, we are off now" Naomi replied. Darcy felt disappointment erupt inside her as she tried to hide it. Emily couldn't help but notice the hurt in Darcy's eyes; she was taken aback by Darcy over-fill of despondency.

"Oh…Okay" Darcy nodded before disappearing off into the crowd. Emily grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her to the exit.

The cold air hit against them both when they were outside as Emily shivered.

"We will get a cab" Naomi informed the smaller girl as she waved at the taxi driver stood outside his car.

"It is only up the road" Emily noted. She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. The taxi driver opened the door for them as Naomi climbed in before Emily did.

"Your freezing Ems…I don't want you to turn into an ice cube!" Naomi giggled, her silliness coming from the alcohol.

"Yeah if I turned into an ice cube, it means I can't do all the amazing things to you I have got planned in my head" Emily winked making Naomi's mouth open slightly before slowly turning into a dirty smirk.

Naomi told the taxi driver the address before sitting back into the seat. Emily cuddled into Naomi's side for warmth as the blonde wrapped an arm around her girlfriend before kissing Emily's forehead. Emily felt a warm buzz inside of her, powered by affection. Emily wasn't the kind of person to like attention off people, that was Katie, but Emily did love attention off Naomi. She felt so special when Naomi would wrap her arms around her and loved the little kisses she would receive off her girlfriend. Emily was amazed by the fact that a person could make her feel so great.

"Here we are" A deep voice coming from the driver seat said.

"Come on Ems" Naomi encouraged. Emily didn't want to the leave the warmth of her girlfriend's body to go out into the cold darkness, but she couldn't exactly stay in the taxi. Emily stepped out of the taxi and straightened up her outfit as Naomi paid for the taxi fare. Emily felt the warm arm back around her; it was loosely hung over her shoulder as they both walked up Naomi's drive.

After a moment of fumbling about with keys Naomi finally got the door unlocked and they both stepped inside. Naomi threw the keys down somewhere and attacked Emily's lips. Emily fell back against the wall as the kiss quickly deepened. Emily got turned on by how much Naomi wanted her; it was making her lower body parts ache as she wanted Naomi too. The light switched on to reveal a rather amused Gina by the staircase. Naomi jumped back then groaned when she saw her mother.

"Having fun girls?" Gina asked, trying to hide the smile that tried to sneak through. Naomi threw a scowl in Gina's direction before spitting back a reply.

"We were, until you showed up"

"Naomi!" Emily scolded as she slapped Naomi. She didn't like it when Naomi would put this shield up and hide her mother from her life and treat her like she was a stranger. Emily loved Gina, loved that she actually cared about her daughter and her problems unlike Emily's mum. Gina wouldn't judge but support you and Emily really liked that since she didn't get that off her own mother.

"So how was your night?" Gina asked curiously. Naomi let out another groan as she buried her head into Emily's shoulder. "Fine I will leave you to it" Gina sighed; she knew when she wasn't wanted. Gina switched the light off before walking back up the stairs

"Do you really have to be so rude to her" Emily snapped.

"It's the only way to get rid of her" Naomi joked. Emily just glared at her; she was not in the mood for Naomi's bitchy jokes. Naomi couldn't see the glare through the darkness but she could feel it, it was that intense.

"Okay sorry, let's not ruin the moment" Naomi moaned as she padded her hands around in the air for Emily, when she found the red head she pulled her closer to her.

"Let's do this upstairs, yeah?" Emily suggested not wanting Gina to do another surprise appearance and find the two girls shagging in the hall way of her house.

"Why waste time?" Naomi asked, trying to pull off the husky voice Emily could do, like when Emily said it the other day. Emily couldn't help but laugh at Naomi's bad attempt at it.

"Because I am not fucking you against a wall" Emily sighed as she walked towards the stairs.

"You have done it before" Naomi smirked. Emily stopped and swatted Naomi's arm before she smirked and walked up the stairs. Naomi tilted her head to get a better view of Emily's sexy arse.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Emily called down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry I was watching your lovely arse" Naomi gleamed.

Naomi looked up at her girlfriend at the top of the stairs and noticed how beautiful she looked. Of course Emily always looked beautiful but she looked extra gorgeous because of the moon light shining in through the window at the side of Emily, lighting up one half of the red head, making her look mysterious and sexy as a filthy smirk lay on her face.

"Pervert" Emily claimed.

"I am allowed to pervert!" Naomi protested "your all mine" Naomi rolled out each word to the end of her tongue, lingering slightly as she put on her most seductive voice.

"Oi! Cheeky you aren't getting any of this tonight" Emily stated. Naomi's eyes widened before she raced up the stairs and grabbed Emily as she playfully tickled the smaller girl.

"Naoms…no…stop…please" Emily squealed through laughter. The tickling fight was taken into Naomi's room and ended when Naomi pinned Emily on the bed and the tickling turned into kisses.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up; it was still dark outside. Emily turned over to face the sleeping blonde. Emily gently stroked Naomi's arm feeling her girlfriend's soft, tender skin that was so yummy. Emily then ran her hand down to Naomi's hand as she linked her fingers with Naomi's. Emily thought how innocent Naomi looked as she peacefully slept, but then smirked at the thought of Naomi's fingers not being so innocent a few hours ago.<p>

Emily heard a vibrating noise coming from the side table. She turned over to see Naomi's phone buzzing, she picked it up before it fell off the table. The phone alerted her that Naomi had one new message. Emily was curious to find out who was texting her girlfriend so early in the morning and she began to debate whether to open it or not. Emily used the excuse that it could be an emergency.

_Hey, U awake? Feel like chatting _

_LOL, remember those girls at the bar ;) _

_Darcy xXx_

Emily read through the text a couple of time's as she tried to work out what Darcy was on about with the girls at the bar, what girls? Emily noticed a bit of flirting in the text but told herself that she was just looking into it too much and that it was just probably a bit of an inside joke between Darcy and Naomi. Emily felt slightly suspicious at the fact that Darcy was texting _her_ girlfriend in such early hours.

Naomi rolled over and shuffled around until she was in a comfortable position. Naomi felt a bright light shine through her eye lids, she flickered them open slightly and saw Emily sitting up and looking at a phone that looked similar to hers, her tired mind was not awake enough to work out if it was hers or not.

"Babes is that my phone?" Naomi croaked, sleep evident in her voice

"Yeah, sorry I opened the message" Emily felt slightly worried because she knew Naomi hated people touching her things.

"Who is it?"

"Darcy" Emily answered it

"Just tell her to…to go away" Naomi mumbled as she closed her eyes shut and cuddled against the red head. Naomi nuzzled her nose against the crook of Emily's neck as the smaller girl flinched at the tickly sensation.

Emily knew Naomi wasn't really thinking at the moment because she was still half asleep so Emily decided to just leave the message alone and put the phone down before snuggling not the warmth of Naomi's naked body.

"Night Ems, sleep tight Hun. I love you more than cheese" Naomi whispered against Emily's neck.

Emily didn't reply; she didn't need to reply because she was certain that Naomi knew Emily loved her much more than cheese. Emily fell into a peaceful sleep with a grin on her face.

**If you would review, that would be great thanks :)**


End file.
